pushfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Gant
Nick Grant is a Second Generation Mover who partook in a large scale hunt with Division, a secret organization bent on capturing and exploiting their powers, over a brief case containing a serum that increases the ability of any psychic of any type. History Early Life As a child, Nick's father, a powerful mover, was vigorously being hunted by Division men. When Nick was young, he and his father ran from Division men hot on their trail. Inside a building, Nick's father pulled them into a room, where he told his son that a watcher told him that if Nick ever met a girl with a flower, to do what she said. As Nick tried to comment, his father told to not question it. As Division banged on the door, he said his goodbyes to Nick, and as they entered the room, he moved his son into the vents. Nick hid in there, and saw as Division killed his father. He then ran off. Nick eventually learned of the way the world is like for a psychic, learning of Divisions ways, psychic names and terms, and how to keep his powers secret.Push, 2009 Dating Kira A humble gambler Nick eventually, while living in Hong Kong, began to gamble with locals in the nearby basketball court, getting himself into depths but In 2009, in the morning, Nick met them again, gambling with some dice. Nick bet a lot on this, and was unlucky for his dice were not able to meet what he needed. They made a deal, that if he won this next roll they'd kill him. He, however, quickly tried move the next roll of dice but could not fully roll the dice to the right position. The men then preceded to chase him, Nick darting away from them. After escaping them and reaching his apartment, Division Sniffs had already entered, examining his room. Nick questioned why they were here, displaying no fear. They explained of a recently escaped Psychic who they were performing an experiment on to ingest her with a serum that would expand her powers. Surprisingly, it worked, and the Sniffs were investigating if Nick was holding her. Nick assured them he didn't have them, but they continued to harass him, doubting his claim. Nick eventually got them to leave, and decided he needed to sprint from the city to escape from Division. He began gathering his things, including his gun. Meeting a Watcher Nick, suddenly, received a call from a girl, Cassie Holmes, who told him to open up. he did so, and she walked in, casually, going to the fridge to grab some chicken. Nick was surprised by her present and asked of her reasons for being there, to which she answered by telling him she knew how to get six million dollars, displaying to him her drawing describing such. The two went out to get food at a restaurant in a Fish Market, where he discussed their mission with Cassie further. And so they became friends. Nick eventually got up to leave. Suddenly, though, the Pop Gang appeared, commanding them to tell them to give them the information they know about the missing Division escapee. Search for the Case Stitched stitches Nick.]] Due to his immense injuries from the Screamer attack, Cassie took Nick to a healing hut. There, an old companion of Cassie's mother, Teresa Stowe, appeared and stitched him. Sore and uneasy, Nick woke up minutes later after Teressa left. He described his feelings at the moment, that he felt better. The two conversed over the actual purpose of their mission and of their past. They then left the hut to go. Meeting up with Hooke Emily Hu Reunited with Kira Confronting Carver Personality and traits Powers and abilities As a mover, Nick has the abilty to move things with his mind. This is called telekinesis. He can move an object with concentration. Also, he can deflect things, by creating a force field and telekinectly enhance his punches. Relationships Nick Father: Is also a first generation Mover, whom Nick inherited his powers from. Both where on the run from Division but when escape seemed impossible he did his best to hide and save Nick. Was killed by Division. Kira: Nick's ex-girlfriend. Not a lot of information on their background but he seems to love her. Footnotes Category:Movers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superhumans